


Always in my heart

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boobear, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, District Larry, Drabble, Fluff, Hario and Louigi, Love, M/M, True Love, alwaysinmyheart, babycakes - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, teambullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis sees the worldwide #alwaysinmyheart trend on twitter and share a sweet moment together. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in my heart

“Look Lou. They know. They've always known. They support us so much.” Harry whispers as he is cuddled up next to Louis on a couch and sees the worldwide _#alwaysinmyheart_ trend on Twitter today, October 2 2012.  
“I know Haz. Isn't it wonderful? And thank you Haz, I know this year has been hard on you, but you never left me. You never stopped loving me.”  
“Of course not. I will never stop loving you Louis.” Harry replies and kisses Louis' cheek softly.  
“And I will never stop loving you Harry,” Louis says soothingly and grips his hand firmly, putting it on his heart.  
“Harry Styles, always in my heart,” he adds, his eyes tearing up a bit. Harry smiles warmly at him and nods, his eyes teary too.  
“Louis Tomlinson, always in my heart.” he replies and then they kiss each other, forever remembering this day.


End file.
